The present invention relates to improvements in the transitioning between microstrip and slotline microwave transmission lines.
Flared slot radiators are becoming increasingly popular in active radar arrays because of their broadband characteristics and suitability to active array architectures. Presently, a new frequency dependent microstrip to slotline transition must be designed for each application.
Conventional transitions between microstrip and slotline transmission lines have utilized either an intermediate transmission line type, such as parallel strip, or frequency dependent tuning stubs. These conventional transitions therefore require more area on the circuit board, and also are limited in frequency bandwidth.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a broadband transition between microstrip and slotline transmission lines.